Does Winning Really Matter?
by godtech
Summary: Judai and Sho sneak in Manjyome's room to find writing materials. What they find might just change their minds about him. ONESHOT! Rated for mild cussing.
1. The Photograph

Does Winning Really Matter?

Yay! A Manjyome-based fanfic…

AGAIN!

Yes, Aiya! AGAIN!

ONESHOT!

For you dubbers:

Yuki Judai is Jaden Yuki. No kidding xP

Sho Marufuji is Syrus Truesdale

Manjyome Jun is Chazz Princeton

Chousaku is Slade

Shouji is Jagger

This story is based on Manjyome's childhood. FYI, he used to win a lot of dueling tournaments when he was little.

FYI:

Aniki means elder brother

**(Start)**

"Aniki, are you sure we can be in here?" little Sho piped up. Judai, fumbling through Manjyome's things, looked up at him with a grin.

"Sure I'm sure!" the brunette was always so confident. Sho sighed. Judai had convinced him to come into Manjyome's room to look for some pencils and paper. Why hadn't he convinced the brunette to ask a teacher?

"Manjyome is SO going to kick our butts if he catches us!" Judai said smugly.

_I wonder why,_ Sho thought sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and sat down on Manjyome's king-sized bed.

"Hey," he heard Judai mutter. "Well, well, well. What's this?" Sho sulked back to Judai.

"What is it now?" Sho heaved an aggravated sigh. He peered over his aniki's shoulder. What he saw almost made him laugh out loud.

It was Manjyome as a child! He was flashing a victory sign with a flashy background. He was wearing a dorky outfit and a dorky tie. Judai _did_ laugh out loud.

"Oh, my gosh! He looks like a total nerd!" Judai laughed hard. Sho half glared at him.

"Like you didn't?" Sho said. Judai stared at Sho.

"How do you know!" Sho glared at Judai this time. Judai shrugged.

"Hey, look!" Sho pointed to the picture. He noticed that the picture was torn on both sides. Arms could be seen sticking out and their was a pair of hands each on Manjyome's shoulder.

"What do you think it could mean?" Sho asked. Judai just shrugged.

_(Memory Flashback)_

"Niisan!" the little boy with jet black hair ran to his two older brothers. They hugged him and they all stood laughing.

"That was great dueling, Jun!" the one with longer hair said. The other nodded in agreement.

"Excellent dueling," the other with long eyelashes said. (Yes, he has long eyelashes xD)

"Thank you, niisan!" the one called Jun grinned widely. The three went outside to go home after the big tournament. They were greeted by flashing lights. Camera flashed in their eyes. Reporters shot questions at Jun. He just flashed a victory sign at them and said he had great fun.

At home, Jun was brushing his teeth when he heard shouts coming from the kitchen. Probably his parents arguing over something little again. He tried to ignore it, but he heard his name. He spat out the tooth paste and rinsed as he listened carefully at what they were saying. Jun wiped his hands on his bath robe and sat by the door, pressing his ear to the slightly tacky paint.

"Why can't you EVER be proud of our son!" his mother's voice rang loud and clear.

"Because he's a complete FAILURE!" his father's voice almost shook the entire house. Jun winced. He put his chin on his knees and hugged them to his chest.

"Why? Don't you see what he does?"

"What he does is a complete WASTE of time!"

"Just because YOU don't like it!"

"And you DO?"

"I don't, but-.."

"SEE! It just proves my point." His father interrupted her rudely.

"It's what makes him HAPPY. Why can't you just understand?" Jun was on the verge of tears. Mother knows best, that's what the say.

"I understand that what _I_ do for him is GOOD for him. What he wants is a waste of time. What he does is a waste of time."

"But it's not what he WANTS!" A fist was brought down to the table. Jun wasn't sure if it was his mother's or his father's.

"Who CARES? What I do for him is GOOD. You just spoil him!" Jun was now crying softly. He cupped his robe over his mouth to silence the sobs.

"Spoil? I don't _spoil_ him!" his mother sounded hurt.

"I've had enough! If you don't want what's best for Jun, FINE! Do things your own way. I can't wait to see how his future will turn out!" Jun put his head on his knees. He heard a knock on the door.

"Honey, it's me," his mother's voice was soft. Jun quickly wiped his tears away. He opened the door and sat on the bathroom rug. His mother smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her. Jun sniffed. His mother sat on the toilet seat and patted her leg, gesturing for him to come closer.

Jun laid his head on his mother's lap and cryed. He let it all out. Tears dropped to his mother's pants. She stroked his head and hushed.

"It's okay Jun," Jun shook his head silently.

_It's all my fault,_ he thought.

"It's _not_ your fault, Jun," his mother said, as if reading his mind. Jun cryed harder. His mother smiled.

"Your father loves you," she said. "He just… has a weird way of showing it, that's all." Jun sniffed.

"I hope you're right…"

A few days later, his mother gave him the picture of he and his brothers. Jun was flashing his victory sign with his brothers' hands on his shoulders. A tear rolled down his cheek. Earlier that day, he had overheard his brothers talking to their father. They were talking about what a failure Jun was. He tried not to cry. Then, he did something he would regret. He tore off his brothers. He wet them so the pictures smeared and crumpled them up. He put them in the bottom of the trashcan and went to his work.

_(End Flashback)_

"How should I know?" Sho asked. Judai shrugged.

"Go ask him?" Judai proposed. Sho glared at him.

"He'll probably just get mad." He put the picture back in the drawer.

"Oh well," Judai shrugged again. Sho sighed.

"Now let's find what we need before-.."

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted a familiar voice.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

**(End)**

Yay! REVIEW! PLEASE TT

I also have a picture of this fanfic!

I'll post the link after I've scanned it xD

When I'm not too lazy.


	2. Piccy

Does Winning Really Matter?- Picture

Yay! It's the picture!

It's in PNG so you MAY not get to see it

Just copy and paste the URL into the Address Bar

photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)v357(slash)CristalleNeggy(slash)juncolorsml(dot)png


End file.
